La Magia Del Pegaso
by D4rI4n3
Summary: El amor de una niña y un Pegaso


Una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos rojos como el rubí se encontraba pintando un paisaje, pintar era su pasión, cada línea que trazaba estaba llena de vida, expresaba todo en sus dibujos. Esta niña se llama Mayura Daidouji

- Que bello paisaje, es tan hermoso – decía contenta la niña – el modelo perfecto para mi cuadro

A pesar de su corta edad, ya que tenía ocho años, era una gran artista. Se divertía tanto dibujando, daba todo de si en cada cuadro, eran tan bellos, tan perfectos…

- He terminado – dijo con gran satisfacción – ahora debo volver a casa

- ¡¡Mayura Daidouji!! – Gritó Misao, el padre de la niña - ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

- Fui a pintar – respondió la niña

- Hija te pudo haber pasado algo – le dijo él – eres muy joven para andar por ahí sola

- Perdón – dijo Mayura con arrepentimiento

- Está bien, pero la próxima vez, avísame y yo te acompañaré

- Sí

- Ahora veamos que ha hecho mi princesita… "_Es increíble la perfección con la que dibuja, ¿A quién habrá salido? Ni su madre sabía hacerlo tan bien"_

- ¿Pasa algo malo papi? – preguntó la pequeña

- ¿Eh? No, nada hija, no te preocupes

- De acuerdo… ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Luna?

- Está bien, paso por ti a las 06:30 p.m.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::En casa de Luna:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ya llegué – mientras tocaba el timbre

- Hola Mayura, ¿Has venido a jugar con Luna? – preguntó sonriente la madre de Luna

- Sí, espero que no sea molestia – respondió ella educadamente

- No para nada -

- ¡¡Mayura!! Que bueno que viniste – dijo Luna emocionada – ven, vamos a mi recámara a jugar

- Por cierto, ¿Ya hiciste la tarea de Arte? – preguntó Luna

- Sí – respondió Mayura feliz

- Pero que pregunta – dijo Luna dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua – dibujas como una Diosa, claro que ya la hiciste

- ¿Una Diosa? – Mayura se puso triste y su amiga pudo notarlo

- ¿Me ayudarías con la tarea?

- Sí, claro – respondió

Mayura ayudó a su amiguita con el cuadro, cuando acabaron, Luna se sintió realmente feliz, su dibujo quedó espléndido

- ¡¡Gracias, eres lo máximo!! – Exclamó Luna – ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Eh?

- Tú próximo cuadro, ¿De qué va a ser?

- Pues, siempre quise pintar… Un Pegaso

- ¿Un Pegaso? ¿Qué acaso no es un caballo mágico con alas?

- Exacto, ese ha sido mi sueño, dibujar un Pegaso

- ¡¡Ánimo Mayura!! ¡¡Tú puedes!! Dibujas muy bien

- Tienes razón, lo haré…

- Mayura, ya vino tu papá a recogerte – avisó la madre de Luna

- Sí, gracias por los ánimos Luna, nos vemos

- ¿Qué tal la pasaste hija? – preguntó Misao

- Muy bien, Luna me dio ánimos para pintar un Pegaso – respondió sonriente la pequeña

- ¿Pegaso? – Respondió sorprendido – debes saber que no existe tal cosa

- Claro que sí, pero le temen a los humanos, por eso nunca dejan que los veamos

- "_Esta niña y su imaginación" –_ pensó Misao – pero hoy no, debes descansar porque mañana debes ir a la escuela

- Sí, papá

Se ducha y va a la cama, pero tiene un sueño

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sueño::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – se preguntó Mayura un poco asustada

Se encontraba en un bosque, pero no en un bosque cualquiera, éste brillaba por todas las luciérnagas que allí habitaban y en el centro había un lago que también brillaba

- Que hermoso – dijo la niña maravillada y asombrada

De pronto, la figura de un animal se hizo presente

- ¿Qué es eso?

La figura pertenecía a un caballo… con alas

- Es un… Pegaso – dijo sin salir de su asombro – de verdad es un Pegaso

Que feliz se encontraba Mayura, su alegría era indescriptible

- Es bello y perfecto – ilusionada – tal vez… yo podría… me gustaría… tocarlo

Aprovechó que el Pegaso estaba bebiendo del lago para acercarse, pero tímidamente

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la criatura

- Puedes… hablar – dijo Mayura aun más sorprendida

- Dime quién eres pequeña

- Mayura, Mayura Daidouji

- Mayura… lindo nombre

- Gracias – dijo con un leve sonrojo

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar al Pegaso, se escucha una voz y se despierta

- Mayura, por fin te despiertas – le dijo Misao – vístete para ir a la escuela

- "_Con las ganas que tenía de tocar a ese Pegaso" –_ pensó Mayura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días Mayura – saludó Luna

- Hola Luna, adivina qué – dijo la niña emocionada

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Soñé con un Pegaso!!

- ¿En serio? ¡¡Que bien!! ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Luna igual de emocionada que Mayura

- Bueno, fue corto, porque mi padre me despertó, pero fue asombroso, estaba en un bosque iluminado, en el centro había un lago y de pronto una figura apareció, ese era el Pegaso, intenté acercarme para poder tocarlo, me preguntó mi nombre, no sabía que los Pegasos hablaban ji – rió Mayura – y se lo di

- Que hermoso sueño – dijo Luna aun emocionada – lástima que tu padre te haya despertado

- Sí… pero al menos tengo el modelo perfecto para hacer mi cuadro

- En eso tienes razón

- Buenos días niños – saludó la maestra – espero que hayan hecho la tarea de que les dejé

- ¡¡¡SIIIII!!! – respondieron todos los niños a la vez

- Bien, pasaré a revisar – dijo la maestra – veamos Mayura, que bello dibujo "_Es perfecto, es sólo una niña y sus pinturas son dignas de los Dioses" _muy buen trabajo

- Papá ya llegué

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que ya llegaste?! ¡Yo tenía que ir a recogerte! – dijo Misao alterado

- Perdón papi, es que tengo cosas que hacer

Subió a su recámara dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca

- Es hora – dijo la niña

Cogió un pincel y sobre el lienzo comenzó a trazar al Pegaso. Mayura tenía muchas ganas de representar a tan bella criatura. Puso su corazón y sentimientos en esa pintura, hasta que por fin acabó, no podía sentirse más feliz y satisfecha, por fin había logrado lo que tanto anhelaba: Inmortalizar un Pegaso en un cuadro

- ¡¡Lo logré!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Por la noche:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mayura estaba durmiendo cuando de pronto el cuadro comenzó a brillar


End file.
